


Gerbert Drabbles

by 5BPencil



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Color, Drabbles, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Jealousy, Loathing, M/M, Marshmallows, Miles - Freeform, Mixtape, Perfect, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5BPencil/pseuds/5BPencil
Summary: A bunch of drabbles written for an ancient challange





	

1-Jealousy  
124 Words

Gerard, for someone with a low self esteem record, looks too calm when it comes to trust issues. He can explain how jealousy is the ugliest trait someone could have for hours and convince everyone around him while deep down hoping they won't suspect of his guilty mistrust. 

He thinks it's a good thing he's at least mature enough to accept it's bad. And it's a great thing he doesn't show it because God knows Bert is a laid-back guy who would not put up with Gerard's nagging. 

Plus it might be kind of hot, too, to watch Bert and Quinn make out on stage Gerard thinks. 

2-Mixtape  
57 Words

"A mixtape consists of carefully selected and remixed songs that are recorded onto a casette tape. Firstly, this is a CD. Secondly, these are just regular tracks, not mixes or mash ups or anything. Therefore, Bert, this is not a mixtape but a compilation CD."

"Gerard, will you just shut up and listen to it?" 

3-Sleep  
114 Words

It sucks when Gerard has insomnia. Not only because he's so fond of his sleep but also because being up at goddamn o'clock in the morning he feels completely alone and detached from everyone, facing his quietest fears. But it only half sucks when Bert tries to stay up for him by secretly drinking a mix of Coke and Coffee to be able to do it. Gerard knows the taste and takes a tiny bit guilty pride in it, in a man putting up with that terrible flavor more than once just to be up with him for longer hours. What a love story Gerard chuckles, one for the ages.

 

4-Marshmallow  
110 Words

Gerard is not a biased man but he thinks Bert will fuck it up the moment he suggests roasting the marshmallows they are eating from the pink bag. But giving in to the blue puppy eyes as usual, Gerard gives him his lighter. Mainly because they are too comfortable on the little couch of MCR tour bus to get up to light a bonfire or something.

Soon enough, Bert is feeding Gerard gas-smelling, roasted marshmallows that are on the end of a blue sharpie. If he counts out the nausea threat it's slight gas smell causes, Gerard can say it is the single most delicious thing he has ever eaten. 

5-Perfect

Eventhough he states, very often, that he doesn't believe in marriage, Gerard had his dream wedding all planned. He doesn't care about wedding fashions since they change with seasons and Gerard's dream wedding has come through so many, it's become something like the ultimate best wedding, in his head that is. 

It will be in an old building, clothes white and dark blue with magnificient silveware accenting on top. Some soft, medieval-esque music coming from the direction of harps. Scent of white roses overcoming that of delicious food. 

The only thing he needs to figüre out, Gerard thinks, is how he will convince Bert, a dirty, mouthy punk whom he loves with all his heart, to go along with all this. 

 

 

6-Miles  
164 Words 

Bert and Gerard got together during, because of and despite a tour. It was a hell of a summer to say the least; Gerard's first and Bert's second or third time on such a big tour (he's not really sure), Jepha's adventures with Suicide Girls and the ananas affair, whole tension between Brendan and Quinn, magazines and fans treating them like legends when they really were not more than a few losers on stage (modesty has always been a strong trait of Bert's) 

It was a miracle, in Bert's eyes, that they found their way to each other at a time like that, with less than sober minds that is. Despite the bumps on their road, it felt like the most natural, comfortable thing in the world. 

It was so fucking easy Bert thinks as he's waiting for Gerard to call from the otherside of the world.

 

7-Loathing  
83 Words 

"I hate him."

"It's not such a big deal."

"He fucking puts covers on his best songs albums. Who the fuck does he think-"

"Bert, nevermind. Really."

"But-"

"I, too, know that he's not the most original artist out there himself."

"Even his stage name and fucking make up, dude!"

" And no, even if I were to plagiarise, I would go for someone with... um, someone with-"

"What?" 

"A tighter butt."

 

8-Color  
308 Words 

Like every other artist on the Earth, Gerard is obsessed with colors. And not just seven colors of the rainbow but, like, thousands of hues 

He used to try to keep his color memory fresh by naming colors he saw in his everyday life when he was in art school but he grew to do it subconsciously over the time.. For example, the snow gathering on the windowsill is chinese white and the curtains hanging from two sides of that large window are a perylene maroon, the room's walls are titanium white, furniture is a pale shade of brown ochre. His jacket on the brown madder leather sofa is a shiny, as if still wet on paper, lamb black. 

He closes his eyes and starts to wait for his lover. Colors changing behind his eyes are impossible to count, let alone name. So he just stops. Stops and waits. 

Lots of heartbeats later, he hears a door opening and closing softly. Softly isn't like Bert he assumes so he doesn't open his eyes. Maybe it's the room service or a serial killer or a crazed fan, he decides to fake sleep or just lie there as he does and really fall asleep. 

It doesn't take long for Marlboro Red's smoke to reach his nostrils and he thinks it's Bert. Or a serial killer smoking Marlboro Red. He opens his eyes to see Bert's cadmium yellow tee hanging from his slender shoulders. That tee was a lighter lemon when he first saw it on Bert. And Bert's dyed hair has yellow roots, they are more noticeable as he gets closer to Gerard. 

Gerard takes the cancer stick out of his lover's mouth and the light permanent rose lips are in front of his.


End file.
